All I Want Is Him Back
by Metagalactic
Summary: Moved from my old, icky account. Cho thinks back on things and just all around misses Cedric. The fourth chapter is...interesting, and the fifth will probably be the last.
1. Chapter 1

Despite my utter loathing for canon ships, I had to write this. I had to.

Was it possible for one's corneas to be replaced with potato chips, or something of an equally dry, horrid-feeling sort?

Apparently, it was, for that was what she had woken with countless times in the week following /it/.

It was perfectly possible to cry until there was nothing left in those damnable ducts that held salty tears back... and Cho had reached that point long ago. Somehow, though, all of those fallen tears did nothing to bring him back. Nothing would bring him back.

Cedric was dead, and that was the end of it.

But she didn't /want/ it to be the end! She wanted to see those gorgeous brown eyes narrowed slightly as his laughter reached her ears. She wanted to feel his hands on her, holding her, tracing her cheek. She wanted to hear his voice, smell that soft, subtle scent of his shampoo and maybe even collogne that was only noticable in those moments they shared wrapped in each others' arms.

He'd been perfect. Smart- probably one of the brightest in his house. Handsome- no girl at Hogwarts could deny those soft, caring eyes and the way they seemed so adorably fogged and irresistable just before he leaned in to kiss her goodnight. But... she had never gotten that kiss. Every time, something had happened to ruin it, but the tension it built up kept Cho fueled and silently praying that next time would go better.

Too bad there would be no next time.

Thin arms wrapped around a small waist as Cho wandered up to the window that allowed a bit of light into her room. She gazed out at the horizon with out really seeing it, a quiet, shaky sigh passing her lips that worked itself into the two whispered words, "Oh, Cedric...".


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, the excitement in those headlines! Everything had been filled with the news and the morning's paper spoke of nothing but the triumph.

Lord Voldemort had been destroyed. Harry had done it, and now lay in a room at St. Mungo's in intensive care. His rib cage was shattered and he had a horrid concussion, but he was still alive. Voldemort wasn't.

---

Sunlight filtered into the kitchen of her little apartment as Cho wandered into the tiny room. Moving around the breakfast bar(where she ate all of her meals), she put on a pot of tea and started to make herself breakfast.

Four years. It'd been four years since the most horrible, and yet, the best year of her life. Every night she begged for someone to send Cedric back to her. Every morning, the apartment was empty except for Miss Chang. Every day went the same redundant way- she went to work and came back to that empty apartment.

Every night she begged for him to come back. And every day she went a little more numb to her surroundings.

Harry had been by to see her the night before he went to kill Voldemort. He informed her that he was going, and told her that if he found a way, he would get Cedric back for her. She had seen the pain in those acid colored eyes, but when she smiled at him, it seemed to lighten.

"Thank you, Harry. Please, though, don't bring him back if it means your own life." He had simply nodded, before he stepped forward and pulled her into those thin arms of his. His face buried into her neck as her hands rested against his shoulders and Cho sighed quietly.

He'd stayed the night at her apartment, and even slept in the same bed, but Harry had never pushed her for more, and she was eternally greatful for that. He was content to just lay next to her with his head against her shoulder, talking to each other quietly until he eventually drifted off.

And he'd been gone by the time she woke up. Cho expected that he had gone in the night, actually, and had defeated Voldemort... and she couldn't even grant that poor young man the pleasure of a woman's body. He had gone to her for comfort, and she may as well have thrown him out. There was no way that he just wanted to... lay there.

---

When she finally got the newpaper, she cried. Again. But this time, it was of happiness. The man who had killed Cedric was dead too.

Oh the intensity. I have no reveiws. Yeah, well, I'm sure they'll be rolling in after the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, just let me see him..."

"No, Miss Chang. He's in a very bad condition. We've not even let Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley see him yet."

Dark eyes moved over to the two, who were seated in chairs, Hermione's head against the red-head's shoulder. They had both been crying, obviously, and it seemed that Hermione had finally managed to get some sleep. Ron, however, remained awake, glaring at the nurse as though he would set fire to her if he could get away with it.

"I understand..." This was not her place. She wasn't supposed to be there, she was supposed to be at home, or seated on the bench at Cedric's grave, staring down at the dead flowers she brought him once a week.

So, she left St. Mungo's to go back where she belonged.

---

Her apartment had never felt as empty. Sinking into the soft chair in her living room, she curled up, gazing at the dead, empty fireplace. God... why was /everything/ empty! Why hadn't she filled anything in!

Standing up sharply, she began throwing papers into the fireplace, which she quickly lit on fire. Once it was strong and she was sure it would keep going, she turned to the empty vase that sat in a window, light dancing across the glass frame. Huffing, she grabbed it and took it outside. She filled it with dirt and carefully extracted a few little dandelions(yes, she knew they were weeds, but they were all she had) from her yard.

Placing the vase back on the windowsill, she turned to look around at everything else that was empty. Empty picture frames, empty bookshelves, and drawers in the cabinet against the wall that were empty as well.

"This apartment will be the end of me," Cho moaned, before quickly took on the task of moving things around. An obsessive urge had seized her. Everything had to be filled. No more emptiness in her life.

Yay for my 2 reviews! Don't get disappointed in this so soon. It's not going the way I'm sure you've assumed it will.

Oh, and I'm aware that my chapters are really, really short. I... don't really care. xD I stop when I feel like stopping.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just past 6:30 in the evening. Cho's apartment had received a complete redo, due to her knew obsession with filling things.

Nothing could be empty. Nothing.

Curled in her chair, she stared at the roaring fire, brown eyes hollow and blank.

In all those stories they came back. The evil guy killed somebody important, and when the evil was defeated, everything was okay, and in the rubble of the resolution, stepped that lone figure, and he ran back home to his family and friends and everybody was happy.

And nothing was empty.

And yet, it had been exactly eight hours and twenty three minutes since Lord Voldemort had been destroyed. Where was Cedric? Where was he! Why hadn't he come running through the door to sweep Cho off her feet? Why hadn't he come in and pulled her into those muscled arms, drawn her against his sculpted his chest and just /held/ her, the way she wanted him to.

Because he wasn't coming back-

Yes! He was! He was going to come through that door!

No, this was rediculous. Cedric was /dead!

Her mind tore at itself, fighting and clawing and driving her insane, a headache assaulting her. With out realizing it, she had begun gasping for air, long fingers flexing and digging into the soft material of the chair she was in.

He's coming back. He's coming back.

He's never coming back. Never going to hold you, never going to kiss you, never going to touch you.

He's coming back. He's coming back.

Never. Never coming back. Never going to hold you, never going to-

"HE'S COMING BACK!" The cry broke past her lips as tears began to pour down her face. Hands flying from the chair, she gripped at her hair. "HE'S GOING TO COME BACK!" The screams echoed in the empty apartment.

Never coming back. Never going to hold you, never going to kiss you, never going to touch you.

The floor shocked her when she hit it, clawing at the carpet, her mouth open in an endless scream. Her breathing was simply gasps, and she flipped herself onto her back.

Never coming back. Never going to hold you.

Hyperventilation was setting in, and Cho could feel her chest beginning to lock.

Never going to kiss you.

Dark eyes rolled back into her head, spine thrown into an arch as a last, ear-splitting scream burst past her lips.

Never coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

Long fingers flexed into sterile white sheets beneath her. Black hair splayed across the matching, white pillowcase, and a pair of almond eyes fluttered open.

The room was empty and white. Everything was white, except for the cute little border that covered the upper foot or so of the room. It was pink. Soft pink.

"Where am I?" She asked, but only silence greeted her. The room was empty.

Empty!

Panic seized her chest, and she shot up. Automatically, the world spun, a gasp passed her pale lips, and she sank back into the warmth of the mattress. But that too-familiar feeling of tightness in her chest had remained, and she sucked in a breath, doing the one thing that she knew would get her answers.

She screamed.

The door was shoved open by several nurses, all of whom bustled over to help her, cooing to her to calm down and just relax. Cho stopped screaming, but that was all.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The woman who spoke to her spoke as though she was talking to an infant.

"Where am I?" Cho repeated, dark eyes trying to catch one of the nurses' but to no such luck. None of them would look at her.

"You're somewhere that people can take care of you now. Do you like your room, honey?" This nurse spoke with a gentler tone, her voice high.

"It's empty. I want flowers. Can I have flowers?"

"We'll try, dear. What kind of flowers do you want?"

"Yellow roses. He always brought me yellow flowers... Can I have a lot of yellow flowers?"

"Of course, honey."


End file.
